


Vicious

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious

Barbara had been surprised to be summoned to see Poppaea, all the same she complied willingly, pausing at the look in Poppaea's eyes, her voice instantly warm and tender. 

"What's happened Poppy?"

She had come closer to the woman instantly, stroking the fresh tears from Poppaea's bruised face, her lips soft against Poppaea's forehead, her touch soft. 

"Shhh, shhh now, I'm here."  
Poppaea murred painfully.   
"Who did this to you? Nero?"  
Poppaea nodded.   
"Think you'll be okay here whilst I have a word with Locusta?"  
Poppaea nodded. Barbara smiled, kissing her forehead before leaving. She returned smiling a little more wildly. 

"Well, he won't be bothering you again..."  
Poppaea smiled. Barbara smiled, gathering her closer, kissing her sweetly. 

"Come to bed my sweet?"  
Poppaea smiled and took Barbara's hand and let her take her to bed. Barbara smiled, slowly lowering Poppaea to the bed, moving to caress her way down Poppaea's body. 

"Okay beautiful?"  
"Yes my dear Barbara."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Barbara smiled softly, slowly stripping Poppaea. Poppaea let her take her robes.   
"So beautiful."  
Barbara’s comment was soft, loving. Poppaea smiled and kissed Barbara. Barbara smiled, kissing back even as she moved to cup and caress Poppy's breasts. Poppy gasped and let out a small mew. Barbara smiled and slowly moved to suckle on them. Poppy gasped louder. Barbara murred and slowly kissed her way lower, over Poppy's stomach. Poppy mewed needily. Barbara smiled, let her tongue flick over Poppy's clit. Poppy cried out in pleasure. Barbara smiled and soon set a pace. Poppy writhed in time with Barbara's pace. Barbara upped her pace. Poppy yelped and came apart. Before whimpering softly and seeking an embrace from Barbara. Barbara instantly snuggled into her, stroking her hair gently. 

"Shhh baby, I've got you."  
Poppaea had smiled softly, finally drifting to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
